


Is something bigger than us

by Diana924



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, First Kiss, Season/Series 04, Trans Male Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Prima di conoscere Aaron Callie Adams- Foster non aveva ben chiari molti concetti.
Relationships: Callie Adams Foster/Aaron Baker





	Is something bigger than us

Prima di conoscere Aaron Callie Adams- Foster non aveva ben chiari molti concetti.

Sapeva cosa fosse la disforia, era pur sempre amica di Cole dai tempi della GIRLS United, ma non si era mai davvero interrogata su cosa volesse significare quel termine. Non aveva mai letto testi o visto documentari, sapeva solo che Cole era nato nel corpo sbagliato e aveva lentamente corretto quell’errore e grazie a quello ora era felice.

Con Aaron invece era diverso, lo aveva intuito fin dal loro primo incontro.

Per cominciare non aveva avuto alcun indizio sul fatto che fosse come Cole, forse perché i due erano assolutamente diversi e poi c’era stata l’attrazione. Lei e Cole erano amici, non c’era mai stato altro mentre con Aaron … non avrebbe dovuto esserci nulla ma la tensione si avvertiva e l’assenza di AJ in quei momenti aveva reso tutto più complicato e allo stesso tempo più facile. C’era qualcosa in Aaron che l’attraeva, Callie non sapeva dirsi se fosse il suo impegno politico e sociale o il modo in cui la guardava, come se la conoscesse da sempre.

Fargli conoscere AJ le era sembrata la mossa migliore ma …era chiaro a tutti che prima o poi qualcosa tra di loro sarebbe accaduto.

Poi c’era stata quella cena a casa dei genitori di lui, Callie aveva intuito che i rapporti con la sua famiglia fossero pessimi ma vista e considerata la propria situazione non si era preoccupata troppo, aveva conosciuto famiglie incasinate per tutta la vita. Non era tanto l’astio generale ad averla sconvolta ma il rifiuto tassativo del signor Baker di accettare che sua figlia aveva odiato ogni singolo secondo trascorso in un corpo femminile, mentre sua moglie si rimproverava di averla costretta ad attività prettamente femminili, ed entrambi continuavano a chiamarla “Alison”, un nome che Aaron rigettava con forza e che detestava con tutto il cuore.

Le era sembrato naturale proteggerlo, come aveva protetto Jude, Brandon, Mariana, Cole e AJ, non sopportava simili situazioni. Forse non avrebbe mai capito Aaron e la sua disforia di genere ma nessuno meritava quel trattamento, tantomeno una persona generosa e altruista come Aaron.

Quello che era accaduto tra di loro quella stessa notte le era sembrato … naturale. Baciare Aaron, accarezzarlo e sentire le sue mani su di sé non le era sembrato strano, bizzarro o altro, era semplicemente naturale e spontaneo.

Le labbra di Aaron erano diverse da quelle di qualsiasi ragazzo avesse avuto prima di allora ma non gli era dispiaciuto, stringersi a lui sotto le coperte era stato fantastico, come se entrambi fossero fatti per quello.

Non lo avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo, forse Aaron nemmeno lo voleva preferendo che lei lo accettasse, ma voleva essere presente per lui, essergli di supporto e stare al suo fianco non più semplicemente come amica. Lui aveva provato a minimizzare cosa fosse accaduto quella notte ma lei non gliene aveva lasciato il tempo.

Era un gesto impulsivo e folle eppure Callie non se n’era affatto pentita, come avrebbe potuto? Era stato un gesto impulsivo baciarlo, assolutamente impulsivo ma anche … giusto, baciare Aaron in quel momento era stato perfetto, assolutamente perfetto. Voleva che lui capisse che non lo vedeva come un’esperienza di una notte, una sperimentazione o chissà cosa, ma che lei provava dei sentimenti genuini nei suoi confronti, che vedeva Aaron e non Alison, che amava Aaron, quel bacio era una conferma per entrambi.

Probabilmente non avrebbe mai capito i mille tormenti di lui, le sue angosce e cosa aveva passato per arrivare a essere l’uomo che era divenuto ma voleva comunque che lui capisse che lei era lì per lui e non aveva intenzione di andarsene, non Callie Adams Fosters.


End file.
